


You Made Your Bed (Now Go Lie In It)

by Trufreak89



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body is exhausted from days of endless partying, like she's been trying to catch up on the last eighty years. She's tired and restless at the same time. Her body just can't seem to relax. It craves something that no amount of blood or wine can replace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Tumblr, questioning whether Laura and Carmilla were still sharing a bed.

The first few nights that Carmilla spends back in Mother's apartment, she sleeps on the couch. Though it's not like she does a lot of sleeping. Mattie occupies most of her nights, trying to draw Carmilla out of the slump she's gotten herself in to. They drink themselves in to a stupor, making the most of Mother's extensive wine cellar. That's not all they drink.   
  
On the fourth night, Carmilla lies on the couch in a lethargic stupor, her stomach full and her eyes heavy. Carmilla can usually fall asleep just about anywhere, but not tonight. Her eyes fall on the luminous tape that blocks her half of the room off from Laura's. It's like a slap in the face every time she looks at it.   
  
She's tried rolling this way and that way, but it always ends the same way. Carmilla rolls back over and glares at that damn tape. “Humans...” She mutters with a shake of her head, wishing she could just switch off and fall asleep.   
  
Her body is exhausted from days of endless partying, like she's been trying to catch up on the last eighty years. She's tired and restless at the same time. Her body just can't seem to relax. It craves something that no amount of blood or wine can replace.   
  
“Fuck...” Carmilla lets out a frustrated groan. She can hear each and every breath that Laura takes. Her breathing is slow and monotonous. The human girl is sound asleep. As least that makes one of them. Carmilla's vindictive streak rears its ugly head as she pushes the covers away from her. Why should the Cupcake get to sleep when she doesn't?   
  
Carmilla waltzes over to the other side of the room, throwing on the lights as she slides through the green curtain that separates the bed from the rest of the room. “Carm?” The human girl lying in the bed stirs at the sudden intrusion. For a few fragile seconds, each time she wakes, Laura lives in that blissful limbo between dreams and reality.   
  
Reality comes crashing down as Carmilla claps her hands together loudly. “I've decided I'm taking the bed. You can have the couch, Short-Stack.”   
“Buzz off.” Laura grumbles, pulling the covers up over her head. Carmilla snorts at her futile attempts at ignoring her.   
  
“Newsflash, Pumpkin. You're not five, and I'm not the monster hiding under your bed. You can't just pull your blanket over your head and expect me to go away!”   
“If only it were that easy...” Laura huffs. She finally sits up, rubbing at her eyes. She makes no attempts to move though, much to Carmilla's chagrin.   
  
“Move it, Pipsqueak! The bed is mine.” Carmilla is quickly losing what little patience she possesses; which isn't a lot to start with. The vampire just wants to crawl in to _her_ bed and sleep. That's hardly too much to ask for. It was her mother's apartment after all. Carmilla has more claim to the place, and everything in it, than anyone else.  
  
“Looks like I'm already in it, so it's _mine._ Sorry, Cutie, that's _just the way the world works._ ” Laura throws back at the vampire. She flops down on the bed again, rolling on to her side and turning her back to the other girl.   
  
“ _Fine.”_ Carmilla hisses. If that was how the annoying little freshman wanted to play it, then Carmilla was more than happy to oblige. She pulls the covers back on the empty side of the bed – _Carmilla's side –_ and climbs in.   
“What the...” Laura suddenly sits bolt upright, like she's just discovered a snake has slid in to bed with her. “What the hell are you doing?”   


“What does it look like, Cupcake?” Carmilla smirks at the flustered younger girl. She's crinkling her nose in that way that is so damn adorable. “I'm sleeping in _my_ bed. You don't like it? Then you're welcome to take the couch. 'Night Sweet-pea.” The vampire blew her ex a kiss and then rolled over on to her side, mimicking Laura's earlier actions.   
“Great... Just... great!” Laura flops back down with a huff. It's going to be a long night.   
  
The numbers on the clock beside the bed glow red, like the eyes of a feral demon. They stare back at Laura as she watches them closely. Sleep is next to impossible, at least it is for Laura. Carmilla is spread out on her back, taking up more than her fair share of the bed.   
  
Less than a week ago, Laura wouldn't have minded feeling the other girl's foot brush up against her calf. Having Carmilla's warm breath at the back of her neck had once been comforting. Now it's just down right annoying. She's pretty sure Carmilla is breathing louder, like she's doing her very best to even piss Laura off when she's sleeping.   
  
The final straw comes when Carmilla lets out a grunt and rolls on to her front, throwing her arm over Laura's side. “That's it! Wakeup!” She shouts at the top of her voice, shoving at the vampire until she rouses.   
  
“Enough!” Carmilla growls out, without even bothering to open her eyes. Her fingers snap around Laura's wrist with the fierce tenacity of a Venus Fly Trap, and the younger girl finds herself struggling against the vampire as she's pinned to her chest. “Go back to sleep, Creampuff.” Laura freezes as she feels soft, warm lips at the back of her neck.   
  
Carmilla's arms are wrapped around her waist, keeping Laura pressed flush against her front. For the first time in days, Laura finally feels at peace. It would be so easy to take advantage of Carmilla's sleep addled state, and just lie there a little longer.   
  
_Too easy._  
  
“Carm, wake up. You don't know what you're doing...” Laura sighed, tying to push Carmilla's hands away from her stomach. They didn't budge. If anything, Carmilla just held on to her even tighter. 

“Yes. I do.” The vampire's voice sounded even huskier than normal as she muttered right in to Laura's ear. “Do us both a favour, Cupcake. Just shut up and go to sleep.”   
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be a one-shot, but I couldn't resist coming back to this. There'll probably be one more chapter, maybe two.

“Get out...” Laura grunts when she feels the mattress dip behind her. She can't do this again. Not tonight. Not ever. “I said –” Her words trail off as Carmilla's arm snakes around her waist. The vampire deliberately flexes her fingers, letting her nails graze softly against her former lover's hip. Laura just about manages to bite back a moan.   
  
Carmilla hears it building at the back of her throat anyway. Her lips curl up in to a smirk, unseen by Laura. “I thought the rule was _no talking_?”   
“Since when were you so interested in following the rules?” Laura huffs. It's childish and petty, but her anger is all she has left.   
  
“Only when they're to my advantage, Cutie.” Carmilla's mirthless laugh is right by her ear. Laura hates the way it makes her stomach twist up in knots.   
“Why doesn't that surprise me?”   
  
“Because you know _everything_ about me. Right, Cupcake?” Laura didn't think it was even possible, but Carmilla sounds more sarcastic than usual.   
“Shut up and go to sleep...”   
  
Laura wakes up the same way she's woken up for the past few days; tucked in to Carmilla's side, with the vampire's arm draped over her. She spends a whole minute just lying there, trying to pretend like everything's okay.   
  
The first couple of days Laura had ended up having to try and wriggle free of the other girl's vice like grip, but Carmilla seems to have finally gotten the message and isn't holding on to her as tight as she normally does; Laura tries not to read too much in to that. They're broken up. The worst has already happened.   
  
She slips out from under Carmilla's arm and heads for the dresser. She doesn't notice her ex's eyes cracking open to watch her undress. Carmilla lies on her side, her head resting on her arms as she watches the muscles in Laura's back relax and contract.   
  
There are still marks on her pale flesh that Carmilla can lay claim to; scratches and bites that were made in the heat of the moment. The marks are fading, but they're still there. Carmilla closes her eyes back over, not wanting to get caught staring when the younger girl turns around.   
  
Laura pads quietly out of the room they share, trying not to disturb the sleeping vampire. It's too early in the morning for her to deal with a tired and grumpy Carmilla. Any time of day is too early for that. Danny's coming over to talk about what happened at the latest board meeting, and it's probably better if Carmilla stays in bed anyway; out of the way.  
  
The two girls manage to cover a lot of ground. A lot more than usual, without Carmilla's running commentary from the other side of the room. It doesn't last for very long though. Carmilla rises some time around noon. Even though she's just come from their bed, she flops down on to the couch, pulls on her sunglasses and takes a cat-nap.   
  
Laura struggles to concentrate after that. Her gaze keeps travelling across the room. Maybe Danny picks up on it, because she keeps leaning to block Laura's view of the vampire. Not that Danny, or the caution tape, are all that effective in stopping her thinking of her ex. It's hard not to.   
  


* * *

 

“You could have showered before you came to bed.” Laura's head barely hits her pillow before Carmilla starts. The tiny human lets out a puff of air, her eyes cracking back open. She hates to admit it, but Carmilla is wearing her down bit by bit. Laura doesn't know whether it was lucky that Danny was there to stop her from launching herself at the vampire earlier, or not.   
  
“Seriously? What's next? Name calling?” She snaps, already done with whatever it is that Carmilla is about to start with. The centuries old vampire is spread out, taking up most of the bed as per usual. The covers are sitting just above her waist, and it looks like she's stripped off her robe and is lying there in little more than her lingerie. Laura bites her tongue, seriously considering giving in and going to sleep on the couch.  
  
“ _Her_ scent is all over you... It's making me nauseous.” Carmilla grumbles. She rolls on to her side, propping herself up on her elbow and using her free hand to brush her hair back.   
“No.” Laura shakes her head at the vampire as she pulls the covers up to her chin. Her worn old pyjamas are hardly in the same league as Carmilla's sexy negligée; not that Laura is any way effect by what her ex-girlfriend has chosen to wear to bed.   
  
“No, Carm. You don't get to do that.” Despite the anger building up inside of her, Laura doesn't shout, or even raise her voice. “You don't get to be jealous of Danny. Not now. Not after everything that you've put me through... You just don't.” Laura thinks she's being fairly reasonable. Carmilla doesn't agree.  
  
“Newsflash, Cutie. I get to be whatever I damn well please. That's how it works now... Besides, who said anything about being jealous? I just don't want Xena's _stink_ lingering around me all night... Big Foot is more than welcome to my leftovers –”  
  
The words are barely out of her mouth when Laura's open palm connects with the side of her cheek. The slap has such little force behind it, that it probably wouldn’t have even hurt if Carmilla were human. It would be funny, if Laura wasn't looking at her like Carmilla just broke her heart all over again. “Laura – ”  
  
“Forget it. I'm done fighting with you. I don't have the energy any more.” Laura pushes the covers back and climbs out of bed, not bothering to look back at Carmilla even once as she heads for the door. Carmilla watches her go. “You win. I'm sleeping on the couch.”   
  
For Carmilla, victory has never felt so hollow.   
  


  
  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

“Laura? Laura, did you hear what I just said?” Danny prods at the freshman's arm as she stares in to space. She's been doing that all morning, spacing in and out while she and Danny try to go over some of the articles that the kids at the Voice had been working on.   
  
“Huh? What? Oh. Yeah... Sorry.” Laura rubs at her face with the back of her hand. “I didn't sleep very well last night.” she doesn't mention that she was the one sleeping on the couch. Admitting that she let Carmilla best her would leave too bitter a taste in her mouth.   
  
“You look like crap. No offence...” Danny hastily adds with a sheepish smile. Laura's stomach lurches. There was a time when she would have killed to have Danny look at her like that. Now, it just reminds her of Carm and her jealousy.   
  
“Thanks.” Laura ducks her head and tucks her hair back behind her ear. “Hey, Danny, would you mind if we maybe called it a day? I'm pretty beat.”   
“Of course!” The older girl is full of concern, and it only makes Laura feel more guilty about asking her to leave.   
  
She really is tired, but she has an ulterior motive about going for a nap. She sees Danny to the door, then races back to the rooms she and Carmilla still share. Carmilla is right where she left her, still dozing under the covers. Laura knows vampires are supposed to be nocturnal, but Carmilla is more narcoleptic. She barely even bothers to get out of bed these days.   
  
The heavy curtains at the window block out any potential light, casting the room in to near total darkness. Laura doesn't bother to change for bed. She only intends to sleep for an hour or so. Carmilla won't even know she's been there, if she just lies down for a little while.   
  
Shrugging off her blazer and kicking off her shoes, she climbs on to the big four poster bed, grateful that Carmilla is curled up on her own side for once. Laura still hasn't forgiven her for her hurtful comments last night. She hasn't forgiven the vampire for a lot of things.   
  
Laura lies down on top of the covers, not wanting to get too comfortable. She'll have a short nap, then get right back to figuring out how they're supposed to defeat Mattie and the Corvae Company. Just an hour won't hurt.   
  


* * *

 

Laura wakes some time later. She's confused to find the comforter pulled over her. She remembers lying down on top of the blankets. A glance at her watch tells her she's been asleep for less than an hour, but her limbs have the heavy lethargic feeling of having slept for much longer. Laura lets out a low mewling sound as she stretches, trying to work out the knots that the muscles in her back have tied themselves in to.   
  
Her hand brushes against something warm and firm. Splaying her fingers out to investigate, she quickly realises it's Carmilla's back. Realisation comes too little too late as the other girl stirs. “If you're done feeling me up, go back to sleep Creampuff.” Carmilla's voice is thick and husky with sleep. Laura snatches her hand back and lets out a huff as she sits up, swinging her legs down over the side of the bed.   
  
The short nap has left her feeling worse for wear. A fog has settled around her brain, and refuses to clear. “What are you doing?” Carmilla lets out a disgruntled sigh as she rolls over to face the younger girl.   
“Getting up. Some of us don't shirk our responsibilities.” Laura huffs back. “I've got stuff to do.”   
  
“Like preparing Voldermort for the big debate tomorrow night?” Carmilla's _Harry Potter_ reference catches Laura off guard long enough for her to grab at the younger girl's shirt, pulling her back down on to the bed as she tries to stand.  


“Carm, quit it! I'm not playing around!” Laura slaps at her hand, for all the good it does her, protesting as Carmilla carries on tugging her back down.   
“Its night time, _Lois Lame._ You slept for the whole afternoon.”   
  
“Oh...” Laura stops trying to pull away, realising it's actually three in the morning. “I guess I was more tired than I thought.”   
“It must be _exhausting_ being so righteous all of the time.”   
“No more tiring than being all _snarky._ ” Laura shoots back. It's not the strongest of comebacks, but it's about all she can manage at this time of night.  
  
Laura lies flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling and trying to forget about the warm body beside her. That's easier said than done. Whoever came up with the phrase 'sleeping like the dead' obviously never slept beside Carmilla. The vampire has a terrible habit of tossing and turning all through the night. Laura never used to mind that much, back when... 

“Can you keep to your side?” Laura snaps, digging at Carmilla with her elbow. She gets a grunt in response, and the other girl pulls at the cover for good measure. “Seriously?”   
“My house. My bed. My blanket. You don't like it? Then find somewhere else to sleep. I'm sure Bigfoot would be happy to let you share her cave!” Carmilla growls out, though even the sharpness of her tone can't hide her jealousy. As indifferent as she tries to appear, Carmilla still cares. 

  
“Maybe I will...” That gets her attention. Carmilla abruptly turns over, glaring at the younger girl; until she sees the smug grin that she's wearing. Laura just wanted a rise from her. She'd played Carmilla like a prize fiddle.   
  
“Ha ha.” The vampire rolled her eyes at her ex. “Go sleep with Xena. See what I care.” “You'd care a lot. I know you would.” Laura props herself up on her elbow, watching Carmilla closely. “No matter how much you protest that you don't, I know you care. You care so much it hurts.”   
  
“I care about you.” Carmilla lifts her hand from the mattress, tracing the tips of her fingers along Laura's jaw. “Only you.” Laura's eyes close inadvertently, but not because she's tired.   
“Carm...”   
  
“We should have ran.” Carmilla lets out a bone weary sigh, like her very soul is escaping through her parted lips. “Not that it would have made a difference.” She shakes her head, drawing back her hand. It's not like the issues between them will just disappear once they step foot off campus. They're two very different people, from two different worlds. Carmilla was a fool to think they could ever make it work.   
  
“Could we just pretend?” Laura's answer surprises her. She looks up through hooded lids, finding the other girl biting down on her lip as she stares back at Carmilla.   
“Pretend what?” Carmilla asks, knowing full well what Laura wants. The shirt she slept in is riding up, exposing part of her stomach. Carmilla trails her fingers over Laura's abs, raking her nails over the skin just hard enough to make her shudder.   
  
“You know what...” Laura groans, arching in to Carmilla's touch. The vampire's lips find her throat, and draw out yet more desperate moans of pleasure. “Carm... Please...oh god...”   
  
“ _Say it._ ” In the blink of an eye, the vampire is straddling Laura. Her lips instantly go back to ravishing her neck, while her hands begin seeing to the buttons of Laura's shirt. It's been far too long since she's touched her lover; since she last tasted her. Carmilla's fangs strain against her gums, as desperate for release as the rest of her is.   
  
“Let's pretend...” Laura gasps, Carmilla's fangs scraping against a particularly sensitive spot above her collarbone. “Just for tonight...”   
  


 


End file.
